


We're Having a Baby, My Baby & Me

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Twitter Festival 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby Showers, Background Relationships, Marriage, Multi, Pregnancy, a little suikarin, mainly sasusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke planned to keep Sakura's pregnancy a secret until she returned to the Leaf Village to have the baby.Too bad Sakura's mom spilled the beans. Now Sakura is invited to a double-baby shower with Hinata. She's excited to see all of her old friends, but she knows Sasuke isn't ready to return to the village.Sasuke, on the other hand, is not looking forward to a loud party with Naruto and Friends. And it really doesn't help that Suigetsu just invited himself to tag along with Karin to the Leaf Village.The things he does for love.My extremely late, final entry to SasuSaku twitter fest.Prompts are Pregnancy & Marriage.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin
Series: SasuSaku Twitter Festival 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772848
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. The Invitation

Sakura heard a tapping at the window. She groaned, getting out of bed and putting on her slippers, the most comfortable shoes she could wear at eight months pregnant, and walked to the window.

She was greeted by Sasuke’s hawk. It nuzzled into her hand before presenting it’s back to her.

Sakura gently lifted the message out of the carrying case and read it. Her face lit up in happiness and then fell when she looked at the hawk again. “Oh dear, I don’t suppose he’ll like this.”

The hawk turned its head curiously at her.

Sakura gently scratched its head and neck, “I’ll just have to convince him, won’t I?”

The hawk flew inside the room and perched itself on a chair to rest.

Sakura sighed and sat back down on the bed. They were staying at a rather nice inn, completely unlike some of the places they frequented when they were on missions, but since she got pregnant, she and Sasuke splurged on the nicer places to stay.

He was out now, doing God knows what to keep the village safe, he’d return at night.

Sakura wished he’d tell her more, but she understood he kept her in the dark to keep her safe. It was hard enough convincing him to let her travel with him after she became pregnant. He finally relented when she told him no one could protect her and the baby like he could.

“ _Speak of the devil.”_ The baby delivered a swift kick to her stomach.

“Yes, I’m thinking about you.” Sakura said rubbing her stomach. “Papa and I can’t wait to meet you. Neither can Grandma and Grandpa. And now all your aunts and uncles in the Leaf Village want to meet you too. You might even have a little friend when you arrive.”

The letter, from Ino, contained joyous news. Hinata was pregnant with a little boy. She was due in March, the same month as Sakura.

Ino explained that she shared the news with Sakura’s parents. Ino had been visiting them every week after their daughter left, and Kizashi became a surrogate father to her after her own died.

Sakura’s parents knew she was pregnant. They respected her wishes to keep the baby secret, until they learned Hinata was pregnant, then they let it slip to Ino.

_“Dear Forehead,_

_How could you keep this from me? Sasuke knocked you up? What else are you hiding from me?_

_Anyway, Hinata is pregnant. They’re having a boy. His name will be ‘Boruto,’ can you believe that?_

_I was going to write you to invite you to the baby shower, but after you failed to let me in on your little secret… I sort of told it to the whole village and now Hinata is insisting you two have a double baby shower._

_In conclusion, Hinata is thrilled, your mom is over the moon, and the new Uchiha baby is the village’s hottest gossip._

_The baby shower is next Saturday, be there, or crush Hinata’s hopes and dreams._

_Kisses,_

_Ino._

_PS: Drag that brooding asshole you call a husband back to the village. Naruto is dying to see him. And if Naruto wants something, you know Sai won’t let me hear the end of it. Or Hinata.”_

“We are going to have a lot to explain to Papa when he gets home.”

Sasuke wasn’t home until dark. He brought her dinner along with the chocolate candies she had been craving since she became pregnant.

He handed her the takeout bag and stripped off his dirty clothes, throwing them in a hamper.

Sakura sat at the small table in their room and started eating. The baby was hungry and so was she, Sasuke could join them when he was ready.

Sasuke wordlessly went into the bathroom the shower turned on a moment later.

Sakura was almost done her meal when Sasuke came out, towel low around his waist, and fell on the bed.

“You’re not going to join me?” She asked.

“I already ate.” He said shortly.

Sakura groaned inwardly. _“Great, he’s having a bad day.”_ She knew he completed the mission, he’s _Sasuke_ , he _always_ completes the mission. Things probably just didn’t go how he planned. _“And that means I’m going to butter up Mr. Attitude tonight.”_

Sasuke lied down on the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

Sakura ate her last few bites of dinner and lied down next to him.

“Bad day, Darling?”

“Hn.”

_“Oh boy, here come the one-word answers.”_ Sakura put on a bright face. “Your daughter was kicking up a storm today.” She placed his hand on her stomach.

Sasuke rubbed it and smiled gently. “Ah.”

The baby wasn’t even there yet and Sasuke was already proud to be a father. He was proud of his beautiful, strong, gentle, wife who was carrying his child. Sasuke always softened when he thought about his little family. He sat up and kissed Sakura’s stomach.

“Sasuke, could you help me up?” she asked.

Sasuke nodded and stood up, lifting his wife up to a sitting position.

Sakura scooted back on the bed so her back was propped up against the pillows.

Once she was comfortable Sasuke changed into a pair of sweatpants and used the towel to dry his hair.

“We got a letter from Ino today.” Sakura said gently, looking down.

Sasuke let out a short laugh. “What does that gossip want?”

“Hinata is pregnant.” Sakura cut to the chase.

“That’s great.”

Sakura knew he was genuinely happy, despite sounding disinterested. “Our due dates are close to each other. You know how we agreed to go back to Konoha to have the baby?”

“Yes,” Sasuke sat next to her on the bed and put his hand on her stomach. “So Shizune can deliver the baby and your mother can help you.”

“My mother sort of told Ino I was pregnant, and Ino told everyone, and now they’re throwing me a baby shower. It’s in two weeks.”  
Sasuke sighed. “Okay, I’ll take you back to the village and you can have a nice little visit with your mom and Ino. I’ll keep taking care of business out in the field and will be back in time for the baby to arrive.” Sasuke was very protective of his wife and baby. Even though he knew Sakura could handle herself, he insisted on escorting her everywhere since she became pregnant, but she’d be safe in the village. In the meantime, he could take care of some of the threats to the village and the Uchiha clan without having to worry about her safety.

“I’ve been asked to bring you with me. Naruto is dying to see you.”

Sasuke blanched. That’s what he was afraid of. Naruto, while annoying, was like a brother to him. Things were easy with Naruto, he could fall back into their friendship like he never left. Unfortunately, Naruto had a lot of other friends, and he _loved_ having all of his friends together, which meant if Sasuke were to visit, he’d have to see _everyone._

Choji would be kind, the man didn’t have a mean bone in his body, but Sasuke couldn’t relate to him. Shikamaru and Shino wouldn’t say anything, although he knew they were still annoyed with him for leaving and putting everyone through the trouble of trying to get him back. Kiba was a loudmouthed idiot who thought it was funny to bring up Sasuke’s former status as a traitor. It was Lee he was worried about the most. Lee was kind, Lee respected Sasuke, but he also cared deeply for Sakura. Even though Lee didn’t have romantic feelings for her anymore, he was still a little angry with Sasuke for everything he put Sakura through. So was Kakashi for that matter.

“Absolutely not.” Sasuke said finally.

Sakura sighed. “You know, if you don’t come home now, things will only be worse when we come home to have the baby.”

Damn. She was right. “Okay, fine.”


	2. Return to The Leaf Village

The guards at the Leaf Village gate greeted Sakura happily. They bowed to her and told her how happy they were to hear the news she was expecting a baby. They seemed unsure about what to do with Sasuke. Sasuke gave them a dismissive look and they went on their way Sakura’s apartment.

_“We’re not staying with your parents.”_ Sasuke had told her on the way there.

Sakura couldn’t agree more. She loved both of her parents, but her mom was overbearing and her dad was a goofball. She had been out of the house since she was eighteen and had no intention of moving back in. She’d rather sleep in her own bed, in her own home, and enjoy the privacy it would afford Sasuke and her.

Once they dropped off their bags, Sakura was already pushing him out the door. “We need to see my parents, I don’t care if it’s only for an hour, it’s the proper thing to do.”

Sasuke grumbled but relented knowing better than to argue with his pregnant wife.

Sakura’s parents threw their arms around her the moment she walked through the door. They hadn’t seen her since she had gotten pregnant.

“You’re absolutely glowing!” Kizashi said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll say. You’re getting really big, are you sure it’s not twins?” Asked Mebuki, placing a hand on Sakura’s stomach.

Sakura’s brow twitched.

Sasuke smirked to himself, he knew Sakura could only take her mother in small doses.

He made idle chitchat with her parents, smiling in earnest when Mebuki commented on how the Uchiha were known to be a beautiful people so the baby would probably inherit her father’s good looks.

When Mebuki started asking Sakura a million questions about if she had been eating and exercising properly while pregnant, Sakura was ready to leave.

Sasuke smirked. Sakura survived one hour exactly before it was time to go home.

On the way back to the apartment, Sakura changed their course. “We need to go into town. I’m craving dango.”

Sasuke knew better than to get in the way of his wife and her cravings. “As long as you aren’t craving ramen. I don’t care to go anywhere near Ichiraku right now.”

Sakura understood his meaning, he didn’t want to go there because he was afraid of running into Naruto and him making a big deal about Sasuke being home. “I’ll be quick.”

They didn’t run into Naruto, however they did run into Hinata and Hanabi at the dango shop. Hinata waved politely in greeting.

Sasuke bristled. Sakura elbowed him. “Relax, she won’t say anything.” Then she turned her attention to Hinata. The two hugged by touching each other’s arms as the baby-bumps kept them from getting any closer.

“I’m so happy you could make it!” Hinata got all misty-eyed.

Hanabi rubbed her back. “I’m sorry, she’s been crying at the drop of a hat since she got pregnant.”

“It’s fine.” Sakura assured her. Sakura had her share of mood swings, they usually ended in a destruction of property. Although, Sasuke was more equipped to deal with her anger. He hated seeing her cry and had trouble handling her when she was sad. “Dango craving?”

“Dango craving.” Hinata agreed nodding happily at Sakura. Hinata saw Sasuke was looking at her cautiously. “Don’t worry,” she assured him. “I’ll tell Naruto you can’t see him tonight. I’ll say Sakura is exhausted and you’re taking care of her.” Naruto also knew better than to argue with his pregnant wife, even if he did want to see Sasuke.

“I am exhausted.” Sakura confirmed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hinata!”

“Oh, did you ever get an RSVP from your friend with the glasses?”

“Yes,” Sakura confirmed. “Karin will be there!”

Once they were home, Sasuke confronted her with the new information. “You invited Karin?”

“It’s my baby shower, she’s important to you, and she’s my friend. Why shouldn’t I invite her?”

Sasuke was a private person. He didn’t like girls hanging all over him, although he warmed up to Sakura’s affections. He blushed inwardly when he thought about how Karin used to hang on him. Still, he understood Karin’s romantic feelings for him were gone although she still cared for him. He also understood Karin had the utmost respect for Sakura after she saved her life. Karin wasn’t the one he was worried about. “Sakura, wherever Karin goes, Suigetsu is sure to follow.”

“It’s a baby shower.” Sakura reminded him. “It’s only women, I don’t see why he would show up.”

“He’ll find some excuse.” The only thing more obvious to Sasuke than Karin’s feelings for him, were Suigetsu’s feelings for Karin. He knew Suigetsu liked driving them apart because he had a crush on Karin. He knew Suigetsu thought Karin was cute when she was mad and loved it when she would ‘heal’ him by letting him bite her. Suigetsu had it _bad._

“I think you’re overreacting. You thought we’d have to deal with Naruto today and Hinata already stopped that. Everything will be fine.”


	3. Sasuke Was Right

Sasuke wanted to go to the baby shower. First off, he was _very_ protective of his pregnant wife and unborn child and felt the need to be by their side. Second, he was dreading the inevitable surprise party Naruto was throwing him, Hinata tipped them off to it so Sasuke could mentally prepare. And finally, he was right, _Suigetsu_ arrived in the Leaf Village this morning with Karin.

In Sakura’s invitation, she asked Karin to meet her at their apartment so they could walk to the party together. Sakura knew Karin didn’t really know any of the Leaf Village girls and didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable.

When Sakura answered the door, Karin had a defeated look on her face…and Suigetsu by her side.

“I made the mistake of telling him where I was going and he followed me here,” Karin explained. “I’ve tried to knock him out several times but he just keeps turning into water.”

“Sakura,” Suigetsu grinned. “You’re looking as radiant as ever.” He made a big show of bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it.

“Step away from my wife.” Sasuke deadpanned.

Suigetsu put his arms up in defeat. “So where’s the guest room?”

“Guest room?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah, where we’re staying.”

Karin was furious. “You’re not staying here, you idiot! I’m not even staying here, I’m going to an inn Sakura recommended.”

“Didn’t she invite you?” asked Suigetsu confused.

“She invited me to the baby shower, I’m not imposing on an eight-months pregnant woman and her husband!”

“You’re not staying here.” Sasuke said to Suigetsu.

“Guess I’m bunking with you again, sweet cheeks.” Suigetsu gave Karin a sly grin.

Karin had no energy left to argue with him, she was not about to put her very good, very pregnant friend through a night with Suigetsu. They could figure out sleeping arrangements later. “Fine, just enjoy your time with Sasuke.” Karin turned her attention to Sakura. “Can we go now?”

“I think that’s a fantastic idea.” Sakura agreed.

“What do you mean ‘enjoy your time with Sasuke?’” Suigetsu asked.

“Well, you’re not coming with us.” Said Karin.

“It’s only women.” Sakura explained.

Sasuke was about to argue, to say Suigetsu could entertain himself when Sakura opened her mouth again. “Just take him with you to see Naruto. You know how he is, ‘the more the merrier.’”

“Fine.” Sasuke said.


	4. The Baby Shower

Ino and her mother certainly outdid themselves with the decorations. Half of the room was decorated with pink balloons, lanterns, and streamers, in honor of Sarada, and the other half was decorated blue in honor of Boruto.

Ino made sure there was plenty to drink for the women who weren’t pregnant, which was Ino, Tenten, Kurenai, Hanabi, Shizune, Mebuki, Tsunade and now Karin. There was a mom-mosa bar set up with sparkling grape juice and other fruit juices for the women who were pregnant which was Sakura, Hinata, Karui and Temari, although Temari wasn’t due for another six months and was barely showing. Karui had five months to go and was only showing a little.

When Sakura walked in the door everyone immediately ran over to her.

“I’m so happy for you!” cried Shizune.

“Why didn’t you tell me my apprentice was pregnant?” asked Tsunade, feeling like she should know as Sakura’s mentor and the person who taught her medical ninjutsu.

“You?” Scoffed Ino, forgetting her manners after already drinking a few mimosas. “I’m her best friend. Forehead, why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

“We’re happy to hear about the baby.” Tenten put her hand over Ino’s mouth.

“I see she’ll have some more friends in a few months.” Sakura gestured to Temari.

Temari smiled. “We’re hoping for a boy, Shikamaru says he can’t handle a girl.”

“Troublesome.” Sakura did her best Shikamaru impression, making Temari laugh.

Ino laughed harder. “Oh, that little girl would have him wrapped around her little finger.” Ino thought back to when she was Shikamaru’s girl, his best girl friend who he said was troublesome but would’ve done anything for. Now Shikmaru’s girl was Temari, and he was in deep. “Just like her mommy.” Ino winked at Temari.

“Hey, we compromise! I agreed to live here and not in The Sand Village, didn’t I?” Temari said.

“If you had moved to the Sand Village, you would’ve had to find Choji and I places to live too because no way are the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho babies going to live away from each other.” Ino said passionately.

“Choji said the same thing.” Said Karui remembering her kind husband’s pleas to let their children grow up around Ino’s and Shikamaru’s.

“And now our dear Sakura is back and her baby will grow up with ours!” Said Ino throwing her arms around Sakura.

“How long are you staying, Sakura?” asked Hinata.

“Just for the shower.” Sakura told them. “But I’ll be back to have Sarada at the hospital.”

Karin didn’t speak. She didn’t know these girls. She felt out of place until Sakura pulled her into the conversation. “You remember Sasuke’s friend Karin.”

She asked the other girls.

They nodded, although Karin figured it was just to be polite.

“I’m very happy to be here and be celebrating the babies with you.” Said Karin cordially.

“Enough talk!” Said Mebuki. “We have games.”

The first game involved a bunch of questions to figure out who knew the expecting mothers best. Ino and Mebuki tied for the most correct answers about Sakura. Tsunade was behind by one point and grumbled something about her apprentice holding out on her.

Hanabi got the most questions right about Hinata with Kurenai and Tenten coming in as a close second.

They ate lunch and the guests filled out cards saying what they hoped for each baby.

“Dear Boruto,” Started Hanabi. “I hope you learn to use the byakugan. I hope you love your Auntie Hanabi. I hope you get your mother’s nurturing heart. I hope you get your father’s persistence. I hope you aren’t afraid of your Grandpa, yes I know he looks scary. And I hope you grow up without the weight of being the Hokage’s son on your shoulders.”

“Dear Boruto,” Said Kurenai. “I hope you learn lots of amazing genjustu. I hope you love your parents. I hope you get your mother’s commitment to her goals. I hope you get your father’s open-mindedness. I hope you aren’t afraid to follow your own path. And I hope you’re surrounded by those who love you always.”

Hinata got up and hugged her former teacher who was now crying. Hinata knew it was hard for Kurenai to be a single mom especially after losing Asuma the way she did.

“Dear Boruto,” Said Shizune. “I hope you learn at least a little medical ninjutsu, your father is reckless and will need your help. I hope you love doctors visits and aren’t scared like some people I know. I hope you get your mother’s kindness and your father’s sense of humor. I hope you aren’t afraid to try new things. And I hope you’re a good boy for your mother.”

“Dear Boruto,” Said Tsunade. “I hope you learn your father’s advice should always be taken with a grain of salt. I hope you love this village as much as your father does. I hope you get your mother’s dedication to her loved ones and your father’s negotiating skills. I hope you aren’t afraid of change, sometimes it’s for the best. And I hope you give your dad hell.”

Everyone laughed at Tsunade’s comment.

“Dear Boruto,” Said Ino. “I hope you learn how to talk to girls. Your dad can’t help you much there. I hope you love all of your new friends you’re going to have. I hope you get your mom’s badass eyes and your dad’s ability to talk to anyone. I hope you aren’t afraid of me. I know I can be kind of intimidating. Auntie Ino loves you. And I hope you know you’ll be getting a lot more friends soon.”

“Dear Boruto,” Said Tenten. “I hope you learn all the coolest ninja tool moves. I hope you love training as much as Lee and Gai-sensei. I hope you get your mother’s gentle fist and your father’s sense of adventure. I hope you aren’t afraid of ghosts. And I hope you know your Uncle Neji is smiling down on you, protecting you always.”

Tenten started tearing up. Hinata and Hanabi both hugged her. If anyone outside the Hyuuga clan was allowed to bring up Neji, it was Tenten. Tenten was Neji’s partner for most of his years on Team Gai since Gai and Lee preferred each other. Tenten’s feelings for Neji were no secret and it was clear he had a soft spot for her. Everyone wondered what Tenten’s life would be like now if Neji was still alive. There’s a good chance she would be carrying around a little baby with little lavender eyes.

“Dear Boruto,” Said Temari. “I hope you learn about all of the Leaf Village’s allies, especially the Sand. I hope you love going on trips to the desert, your Uncle Gaara can’t wait to meet you. I hope you get your mom’s awesome bloodline traits. I hope you get your dad’s ability to relate to anyone he meets. I hope you aren’t afraid of tailed beasts, they can be your friends. And I hope you know you have friends in high places in the Sand Village.”

“Dear Boruto,” Said Karui. “I hope you learn to forgive your elders for the mistakes of their past. I hope you love playing with your friends. I hope you get your mother’s kindness and your father’s stubbornness. I hope you aren’t afraid to love someone outside your own village. I hope you know that the eight tails, Killer B. wrote you a god awful wrap, and I hope you never have to hear it, but it’s the thought that counts.”

“Dear Boruto,” Said Karin who had to do some soul searching for her answers since she didn’t know Hinata, and the only things she knew about Naruto were told to her by Sasuke and Sakura. She found out she and Naruto were distantly related and pulled from that for some of her answers. “Dear Boruto,” She repeated. “I hope you learn how to control your huge chakra reserves. I hope you love your Uzumaki roots. I hope you get both of your parents’ ability to accept others. I hope you aren’t afraid to care for others. And I hope you aren’t born with this flaming red hair.”

A few people laughed.

“Oh, I love red hair.” Hinata assured her. “Naruto says he wishes he had red hair like his mom. He says she was beautiful. I imagine you look a lot alike.”

“Thank you.” Said Karin softly.

“Okay, moving on to the new Uchiha princess.” Said Ino who was going to throw up if she heard one more emotional speech. “Mebuki, will you do the honors.”

Sakura was dreading what her mother had to say. She just hoped she kept it kind.

“Dear Sarada,” Started Mebuki. “I hope you learn to cook and clean better than your mother can.”

Ino laughed.

_“Here we go…”_ Thought Sakura.

“I hope you love your Grandma and Grandpa. I hope you get your mother’s intelligence and your father’s good looks. I hope you aren’t afraid to be a civilian if you so choose. And I hope I can teach you to bake.”

“Thank you, mom.” Said Sakura, hugging her mother. Her speech wasn’t so bad after the first line.

“Dear Sarada,” said Shizune. “I hope you learn medical ninjutsu from your mother. I hope you love healing people and taking care of them. I hope you get your mother’s bedside manner and your father’s bloodline traits. I hope you aren’t intimidated by how much your mother accomplished in her young age. And I hope you’ll be an easy delivery when I deliver you next month.”

“Dear Sarada,” Said Tsunade. “I hope you learn how to kill a man with one punch and then how put him back together. I hope you love _love_ and that your heart is always full. I hope you get your mother’s fearlessness and your father’s...well, love for your mother. I hope you aren’t afraid of the challenges you’ll face. And I hope you’ll come visit your Granny Tsundae from time to time.”

Sakura gave Shizune and Tsunade hugs. She owed them a lot for teaching her and a selfish part of her also hoped Sarada would want to take care of people.

“Dear little Uchiha princess,” said Ino. “I hope you learn how to use those Uchiha good looks of yours. I hope you love visiting Aunt Ino and will tell her all of your secrets, even the ones you keep from Mama. I hope you get your mother’s fighting spirit and your father’s good looks. I hope you aren’t afraid to fight the boys. And I hope you make your Mama stay in the Leaf Village with me forever.”

Sakura laughed. “Okay, Ino.”

“Dear Sarada,” Said Tenten. “I hope you learn to balance your amazing strength with using weapons. I hope you love training. I hope you get your mom’s ability to level a field with one touch and your father’s awesome fire jutsu. I hope you aren’t afraid of the possibility of being the only girl on your team. And I hope you’ll be a good friend to Boruto.”

“Dear Sarada,” Said Temari. “I hope you learn to carry yourself with confidence. I hope you love your mother’s healing hands. I hope you get your mother’s scientific mind and your father’s cool personality. I hope you aren’t afraid to learn from other nations. And I hope you create your own legacy.”  
“Dear Sarada,” Said Karui. “I hope you learn to respect yourself and others. I hope you love playing with your friends. I hope you get your mother’s stubborn ability to love and forgive and your father’s sharingan. I hope you’re not afraid to try new things. And I hope you’ll be friends with my daughter when she arrives.”

“Dear Sarada,” Said Karin. “I hope you learn to help others. I hope you love your Sound Village family. There is so much of your mother I hope you get, her selflessness, her kindness, her strength, her intelligence.” Karin thought back to the day Sakura saved her life. She didn’t think Sakura would go so far to save the enemy, but she did. Karin was living proof. “I hope you get your father’s strength. I hope you’re not afraid of his past, he loves you. And I hope you know you’ll always have a home with Juugo, Suigetsu, and me.”

Finally, Sakura and Hinata presented their letters to each other.

“Dear Boruto,” Said Sakura. “I hope you learn hard work like your father did. I hope you love everyone the way he does. I hope you get your mother’s gentle spirit and your father’s ambition, most of all I hope you get the traits they share: the ability to not judge a book by its cover, their determination, and their ability to see the best in people. I hope you’re not afraid to ask them tough questions. And I hope you never, ever, ever learn the Sexy Jutsu.”

The last line made everyone laugh.

“He’ll be grounded for a month the minute I catch him doing that.” Said Hinata, blushing. “Dear Sarada, I hope you learn how to be happy. I hope you love your new friend Boruto. I hope you get your mother’s strength, ambition, and intelligence. I hope you get your father’s understanding of Naruto. I hope you aren’t afraid of the prospect of being the heir to a powerful clan. And I hope you’re surrounded by love.”

Hinata and Sakura hugged. They were both so happy their children would grow up together and hopefully be good friends.


	5. Sasuke The Party Pooper

Sasuke was not having a good time. He went to Naruto’s house to see him and of course, the rest of the male members of the rookie nine, plus Lee, Gai, Sai and Kakashi all jumped out and surprised him.

Sasuke groaned, not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

“Hey asshole,” Started Kiba. “Naruto planned this for you so the least you could do is act happy to see all of us.”

Suigetsu whistled. “You guys sure know how to roll out the welcome wagon.” He paused for a moment seeing if Sasuke would introduce him, he didn’t, so Suigetsu just kept talking. “Remember me? I was on Sasuke’s other team. I’m Suigetsu!”

“It’s nice to see you again.” Said Naruto shaking his hand, happy to see one of Sasuke’s new friends at the party. “Sasuke!” He threw his arms around his best friend.

“Don’t make a scene, you idiot.” Growled Sasuke, although he didn’t push Naruto off.

Naruto smiled. “We’re going to be dads! And our kids are going to be best friends! Maybe one day they’ll be more than that –“

“I’m not marrying off my unborn daughter to any child of yours.”

“Well, it’s not really your choice. It’s hers.” Naruto was pretty confident that his future son would win over Sasuke’s future daughter.

“Congratulations, Sasuke.” Said Kakashi and the other men murmured in agreement.

Sasuke offered his own congratulations to Choji and Shikamaru who Sakura told him were also expecting children.

“So what are we doing tonight?” asked Sasuke.

“Drinking and playing cards.” Naruto grinned holding a bottle of sake.

“I love both of those things!” Suigetsu grinned back.

“Alright!” Naruto high-fived him.

Sasuke knew it would be a bad idea to introduce the two of them. He was in for a rough night.

They were half way through a hand of poker when Kiba started making chitchat. “So Sakura is pregnant.”

“We’ve established that.” Said Sasuke, not sure what Kiba was getting at.

“So how did you do it?”

Sasuke bristled for a moment before narrowing his eyes at Kiba. “Are you asking me to explain to you how children are conceived?”

“I know how sex works! I just don’t believe you’ve had it.”

Suigetsu let out a laugh at the comment.

“So, did you do it the old fashioned way or is Sarada some kind of test tube baby?” Kiba asked.

Before Sasuke could respond, Shino hit Kiba upside the head. “I apologize Sasuke, he knows better than to behave this way.”

“Oh come on, don’t you want to know? He’s never shown much interest in women.”

“Kiba has a point.” Said Sai, who had no room to talk. When Sai announced he was dating Ino, everyone was genuinely surprised not only that they were dating, but that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

“What are you talking about?” Asked Naruto in true disbelief. “He’s so in love with Sakura it’s disgusting. He’s so sappy when he’s with her.”

Kakashi made an amused noise in agreement. He was an expert in reading people and Naruto was an expert in Sasuke. Both of them could pick up on the subtle ways he treated Sakura differently than other people.

Suigetsu let out a loud laugh. “You think he’s not into Sakura? Trust me, I’ve seen the way Sasuke acts when he _doesn’t_ like a girl, he might as well be singing his love to Sakura to the heavens.”

_“You’re one to talk,”_ Thought Sasuke. _“You act like a kindergartener with your crush on Karin.”_

“So did you have sex with Sakura or not?” asked Sai after a pause.

Naruto would’ve hit Sai if he wasn’t laughing so hard.

Sasuke turned red as a tomato. “YES, I HAD SEX WITH MY WIFE TO CONCEIVE MY CHILD!”

Suigetsu, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba all laughed harder.

Lee and Gai cheered something about youth and new life or something like that.

Kakashi gave Sasuke a knowing look.

Sai smiled, satisfied he got an answer to the burning question.

Shino just sat there. He took no pleasure in Sasuke’s discomfort and frankly didn’t understand why sex was such a big deal to his friends, especially because most of them were married so it was only natural.

“I need some air,” Said Sasuke putting down his cards and walking out to the balcony.

“Oh look, Sasuke is leaving again guys!” Kiba laughed, earning him another hit from Shino, but he kept going. “Take the _Sound Ninja_ with you!”

Suigetsu did _not_ like the way Kiba said “Sound Ninja.” His eyes narrowed, “What’s wrong with being a Sound Ninja?”

Kiba scoffed. “Oh, I don’t know? Maybe following a creep who did human experiments on a bunch of kids?”

“Hey, I _was_ one of those experiments! It’s kind of hard to leave when you live in a fish tank!”

Naruto held Suigetsu back while Shino held tight to Kiba.

Sasuke listened to their voices die down as Kakashi followed him outside.

“That was certainly enlightening.” Said Kakashi lazily.

“Don’t tell me you want to know more about my marriage to your _former student,_ old man.”

“First, you’re both my former students. Second, as long as you treat her like she deserves we have nothing to talk about. Third, thank you for coming out tonight, it meant a lot to Naruto.”

Sasuke looked back inside. “It wasn’t Naruto I was worried about.”

“We both know you have a lot of past sins to atone for. The rest of the world isn’t as forgiving as Naruto is, but you’ve done great things since the war and no one can take those away from you.”

Sasuke came back inside and played a few more rounds of cards with the guys. He found out Shino and Shikamaru suggested Kiba and Suigetsu just beat each other up until they made peace, so they took their issues to the ally outside Naruto’s house.

They came back inside, Kiba looking worse than Suigetsu who kept turning into water and dodging, and rejoined the game. Luckily, they were both too tired to ask Sasuke any more embarrassing questions.

When Sasuke announced he was leaving, Naruto didn’t put up a fight. He understood why Sasuke would want some time alone with his wife. Naruto wouldn’t hesitate to kick all of his friends out the moment he got word Hinata was coming home.

Naruto gave him a big hug, telling him he couldn’t wait to meet Sarada.

Choji put his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and told him it was nice to see him.

Shino covered Kiba’s mouth before he could say something offensive and wished Sasuke goodbye from the both of them.

Sai smiled and told him to enjoy his time with Sakura even though she was ugly and had a temper. Sasuke was about to hit Sai when Naruto did it for him yelling about how Sakura was beautiful and only hit people who deserved it.

Shikamaru nodded at Sasuke and said not to be offended by Kiba’s earlier comments about Sarada’s conception. Shikamaru told Sasuke that Kiba recently asked him how someone as lazy as him got Temari pregnant.

Lee walked Sasuke out of the house as Gai and Kakashi smiled and waved at them.

“Congratulations on the baby.” Said Lee. There was a sad sincerity in his voice that made Sasuke wonder if Lee was still in love with Sakura.

“Thank you.” Sasuke responded.

“Please, return to Sakura quickly. I know it will make her truly happy.” This is why he hated talking to Lee. Lee cared deeply about Sakura. Sakura considered him one of her best friends and he was so protective of her and her feelings. He couldn’t forgive Sasuke for the hell he put Sakura through.

“I plan on it.” Was all Sasuke could say in response. He wanted to let Lee know he would take care of Sakura forever, but he couldn’t find the words. He wasn’t even sure if Lee would believe him.

Lee nodded and the two went their separate ways.


	6. Comparing Notes

Sasuke came home to find Sakura lying in bed rereading all of the cards she got from her friends. She was smiling softly, the perfect picture of peace.

“How was your day?” asked Sasuke happy to have the peace and quiet of Sakura’s own apartment rather than the chaos that was Naruto’s house party.

“Wonderful.” Said Sakura softly. “Sarada is going to have so many friends her age. She’ll be surrounded by a village full of people who love her, not to mention all of the friends you’ve made on your travels.”

Sasuke smiled and took off his cloak, getting into bed next to her.

“How was your day?” Her eyes shone with mischief. She knew a night at Naruto’s was anything but uneventful.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He put his head on her stomach, listening to the baby’s heartbeat and sighed. “Kiba asked me if we made our baby in a test tube or the ‘old fashioned way.’”

“What did you tell him?” Sakura ran her fingers through his hair, earning a contented sigh.

“Of course I had sex with my wife. A bunch of those guys say I just don’t seem interested in girls. Which is half-true since I’ve only ever had eyes for you.”

“Well, ‘a bunch of those guys’ don’t know you like I know you.”

“Naruto and Suigetsu say we’re so in love we’re disgusting.”

“Hopefully Sarada will see it too.”

“I just hope she won’t think we’re disgusting. “

Sakura laughed. “All kids think their parents being in love is disgusting.”

“I didn’t.” Sasuke looked up at her.

“Well, hopefully she’ll take after you, because I like to be able to show how much I love you in the privacy of my own home.”

Sasuke blushed. He wasn’t sure how he felt about PDA in front of their daughter. It was just something they’d all have to get used to, he guessed.

Across the Leaf Village, Suigetsu slurred a drunken “thank you” to Naruto, who he had become quite good friends with over the past hour by sharing stories about Sasuke.

Naruto slurred a “thank you” back and set to work making several clones to clean up the mess. Hinata was staying with her sister tonight to give him and his friends some space. He had such a wonderful wife and didn’t want her to have to clean a thing when she returned home the next day. Everything had to be perfect.

Suigetsu set out on his journey to find the inn Karin was staying at. It was a long night and he wanted to go home to the woman he loved. Maybe she’d even let him bite her when he told her about his fight with Kiba.

Karin wasn’t sure how, but Suigetsu found her. He seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to locating her. He climbed the side of the inn and knocked on the window. She opened it because she could tell he was drunk and if she didn’t deal with it, Sasuke would have to. “What do you want you idiot?”

“I’m hurt and I don’t have anywhere else to stay.” Suigetsu pouted.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Karin rolled her eyes.

Suigetsu ran his tongue over his teeth.

“Oh no, I’m not letting you bite me. You got yourself into this mess I’m sure.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“One of Naruto’s loudmouthed friends called Sasuke a traitor and implied I was lesser for being a Sound Ninja.”

Karin’s eyes narrowed. “Who the hell-“

“He was kidding.” Suigetsu tried to calm her. “It was a careless thing to say, but I sorted him out.” Suigetsu winced as he tried to make a muscle.

Karin rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She offered him her arm to bite.

Suigetsu grinned and pulled her into his arms, nibbling her neck playfully before biting her and drawing chakra.

Karin moaned softly. “I told you not to do that.”

“And yet, you never stop me.” He nuzzled into her neck.

Karin pushed him away and got in bed. He got in next to her, pulling her into a spooning position.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked half-heartedly.

“Trying to sleep.”

“Not here.”

Suigetsu pouted again. “But I’m hurt. It would be best for everyone if you let me stay here and recover.”

“Fine.”

“You’re a good woman.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“ _Your_ idiot.”

Back at Sakura’s apartment, Sasuke watched his wife sleep peacefully. They were going to have a child soon and so many things would change. He needed to be able to protect them both. He wasn’t sure if he could be a good father. He wasn’t even sure he was a good husband. The only thing he was sure of, is that he wouldn’t want to face this new step with anyone but Sakura. Raising their child, would be one more thing he depended on her for. She was his everything.


End file.
